


Flower Tattoo

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Flowers show up on your body every time your soulmate is injured. Unfortunately for Y/N and Bucky, neither of them is very good at staying uninjured.Prompt: (36) “You have flowers all over you all time. What the hell is your soulmate doing!” (bolded)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Flower Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language (this like a for sure thing now), fluff, angst (just a bit), allusions to abuse but no description, blood, mild violence and gore (canon typical), some nsfw, 18+, allusions to smut, brief sexual nudity
> 
> A/N: I wrote this for @jbbuckybarnes Writing Challenge 2020. Also, for the sake of this story, we’re going to pretend that the Avengers won Infinity War, and everyone is alive. I wrote this in third person because I’m switching the point of view every once and a while and this makes it flow better for me. This is what I picture the reader’s tattoo looking like.  
> This is unedited (for the most part)
> 
> All of my translations are from Google Translate (ew I know) but I don’t speak anything but English and, well, it’s easy to access.  
> Solnyshko – little sun (Russian); Suka – bitch (Russian)

_[What I picture the readers tattoo looking like](https://su2wpw.ch.files.1drv.com/y4psmN7u7m4iu2lkTKtOVCyQ93CDVdRKwAGXDGnoknwLfBn105XAMEn10I5aJw6v8B6d-N7oFZlISzhgqgUYeRQCKS2v758wfitBZ0OHMj6EdZ70tOiqpyBXyX1ofOgtreyFlmwW91ynE9GyCslM1nBl2HTaimcLtr3zzyAwoJn0f6aked-A5E4N_WIdKfUQ3Q66u1iDexPcvIdZJMEkPScEG2Xd3oXvHc91C1ppnh2Gls/flower%20tattoo.jpg?psid=1) _

_1938_

Even at twenty-one Bucky still had yet to see a flower appear on his skin. His Ma had told him to stop worrying about it, saying that maybe he was one of the few people that didn’t have a soulmate. Steve said the same thing, and as hard as Bucky tried to hold onto that idea, he never could. Something about it didn’t seem right.

“Got another date tonight Buck?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs. “What about you?”

Steve stares at him flatly. “Buck, you know I don’t go on dates.”

“You should. There are plenty of dame out there that would love you,” Bucky reasons.

“I’m not you,” Steve says. “Girls don’t like me.”

Bucky stares at his friend, and at the small little flowers littering the parts of him visible. “Clearly someone is meant to. You’ve got flowers everywhere Stevie.”

“Well unlike you, I want my soulmate to feel special.”

“And unlike me you’re not gonna know how to talk to her.”

_2018_

Y/N’s nerves were on edge as Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff surveyed the room. Every potential recruit being scrutinized under their gaze. Unlike so many of the others, she refused to lower her eyes when they came closer.

“Obviously you’re all good,” Stark begins. “You’ve made it this far.” Natasha rolls her eyes, something Y/N’s fighting not to do as well.

“What Tony means,” she says, “is that we can only take a few of you from here and we need the best.”

“You’ll be going at lot of different types of missions if you do move on,” Tony continues, “so, we need to make sure you’re ready for anything.”

The next thing Y/N knows, one of Tony’s gloves is aiming right for her. Not thinking much about it she eyes it, hears it getting ready to fire and ducks just before a blast shoots from it.

“Good reaction time,” Natasha murmurs. “I expected more though.”

“With all due respect,” Y/N interjects. “I’ve found that the reaction with the least physical strain is often the wisest and the least expected on the field, and almost always just as effective.”

Natasha smiles. “L/N, right?”

“Yes.”

“I like you.”

Hours later, too many for Y/N to count, sweat dripping between her eyes, and already two recruits down, Stark calls it a day. Never has she ever felt such relief. “L/N!” Natasha yells from across the training room.

“Yes?”

“You’re on the team.”

“Excuse me?”

“You did the best out of everyone today,” she says, “and I think you’d mesh well with everyone.”

“Thank you, but shouldn’t I continue with everyone else?”

“No,” she replies. “Start packing your things. You can move into the tower next week.”

“Thank you.”

Everyone was welcoming, although Tony had informed her that the Cap Trio – who she later learned were Steve, Sam, and Buck – were away on a mission and they were the ones that were hard to impress.

“Fuck girl!” Natasha says as Y/N enters the gym. **“You have flowers all over you all time. What the hell is your soulmate doing!”**

“Something stupid probably.”

“I never asked what the tattoo was about.” Natasha says, her question still unspoken.

“I was born with flowers around my shoulder and upper arm. Figured my soulmate was a litter older and had a scar there. I just made it darker and added to it over time.”

“You were born with it?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah,” Y/N says. “Apparently it freaked my mom and the nurses out when I was born. I’ve always thought it was pretty. Of course, I doubt my soulmate is fairing much better, not with the bruises you keep giving me.”

Nat smirks. “True, still I think it’s weird that you were born with flowers.”

“So does everyone else.”

“Nat says there’s a new recruit at the tower,” Steve says. Sam barely looks up from his lap, head still drooping. Bucky however, his head spun as he looked to Steve.

“Do we know who it is?”

“She said her name was Y/N L/N,” Steve chuckles. “She was apparently the only one to duck when Stark shot his blaster.”

“Good tactic.”

“How old is she?” Sam asks.

“You don’t ask a woman her age,” Bucky snarks.

“Just makin’ sure she’s legal.”

Steve gives him an incredulous look from the pilots’ seat. “Of course, she’s legal! Nat wouldn’t let a kid join.”

“Um, need I remind you of Parker?”

“He’s got you there Stevie.”

Sam looks over to Bucky. “The flowers still showin’ up?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “They’re everywhere. I’m a little worried about her. This woman gets a lot of bruises.”

“Kind of reminds me of me and Peg,” Steve comments.

“It does me too,” Bucky replies. “Although, I think even you had fewer.”

“What do you think she does anyway?” Sam asks.

“It’s gotta be something like us, either that or she’s an extreme klutz.” Bucky doesn’t bother saying the other thing running through his mind, doesn’t need too; Steve and Sam know what he’s worried about.

“I’m sure she’s fine Buck.”

“I hope so.”

Natasha look up from her phone and glances at Y/N. “They’re on their way back. Do you want to meet them at the hanger?”

“Is that the best idea?” Y/N asks. “They’re all fresh from a mission and I don’t want them to feel pressured into being sociable.”

“It’ll be fine, but if you want to wait then that’s fine too.”

“Do you think they’ll be hungry?”

“They’re men, two of which are super-soldiers. They’re always hungry.”

“How does ravioli sound?” Y/N asks, hoping to do something nice for everyone after their mission.

“Perfect as long as it’s cheese.”

“I can do that.”

Getting up to start the pasta, Y/N decides that food is always the best welcome. She might be the world’s best chef, but she knows her way around the kitchen well enough that she can feed three men she’s never met; at least she hopes.

Steve smiles when he sees Nat waiting for them in hanger. “No new recruit?” Steve jokes, Natasha just smiles.

“She thought it might not be the best idea to force you three to be sociable right after a mission.” Natasha eyes the two other men, sluggishly walking over to Steve. “She’s in the kitchen making ravioli.”

“Cheese?” Bucky asks.

“I made sure.”

“You’re the best.”

Steve slams his hand on his chest, Sam following suit. “I thought I was the best!” Steve mocks. Bucky smirks.

“Nah, you’re just a little punk,” he looks over to Sam. “And you, you’re punk two-point-o.”

“I take offence to that,” Sam says.

“You were meant to.”

“Nice tattoo,” a strange voice says from the entryway into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Y/N jumps like a scared kitten.

“Jesus Christ! Don’t scare people like that!” Y/N yells, pointing at her offender with the spoon cover in marinara sauce.

“You looked easy enough to scare,” he says. “I’m Sam.”

“I figured that out,” she says. “Nat warned me about you scaring everyone for fun. It didn’t seem to prepare me though.”

“It sure didn’t,” he laugh. “I’m sure the two super-soldiers will be here in a minute. Had to shower and all that.”

“Must take long showers,” she mutters.

“Bucky does, Steve just doesn’t want him to come down alone.” She nods but refrains from saying anything. “Go on, say it.”

“It sounds to me like Steve might coddle him a bit much,” Y/N comments. “If he’s well enough to go on missions with you guys, he sure as hell is going to be well enough to meet the new girl making food.”

“I’ve been telling him that for months kid, doesn’t do a damn thing.”

“Fix yourself a plate, this is buffet style tonight.”

“My kind of food,” a new but familiar voice says from the doorway.

“I think a buffet is just about everyone’s style Cap.”

“Don’t need an introduction then,” he mutters.

Y/N rolls her eyes. “Your face is plastered all over the news Steve, I doubt there’s a person alive that doesn’t recognize you.” She turns to the other man, “and you must be Bucky.”

“In the flesh,” he pauses, “and vibranium.”

“I’ll certainly know who to ask when I can’t get jars open that’s for sure.”

“She doesn’t even know you five minutes and you’ve already got a new nickname,” Natasha says, smiling as she pushes past the two soldiers. “I’m gettin’ mine first, you two eat everything.”

She felt a pull to Bucky but wasn’t sure why. Even after only weeks, she was the only one he allowed to snuggle up next to him on movie nights, the only one he would let into his room besides Steve or Sam. Y/N was almost the same way. Now that he was here, she very seldom found herself seeking out Nat or anyone else for comfort, she always went to him.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you two had a thing going,” Wanda comments one morning, Y/N’s bedhead at its worst, eyes still not completely open.

“Mmmm,” she grumbles, “what makes you say that?”

“You’ve come out of his room three nights in a row.”

“It’s just nightmares.”

“He didn’t sleep with Steve when he went to comfort him,” Wanda points out.

“She’s got a point,” Nat says. “The two of you are practically joined at the hip for people who met only a few weeks ago.”

“It’s not that bad!” Y/N counters. “Besides, I haven’t had enough caffeine to have this conversation yet.”

“If you say so,” Nat says, smirking over the steam of her cup.

It happened before either of them could react. The guard both Y/N and Bucky thought dead turned out to have a bit of life in him. The sound of the shot echoed in the deserted hall, filled with dead Hydra agents. Y/N screamed. One faltering shot to the guard and she fell to her knees.

“Y/N!” Bucky screams. Pressing a finger to his coms he shots for medical, all Y/N can seem to do it stare at the blood seeping from the hole in her abdomen.

“Fuck,” she growls, trying her best to sit up.

“Don’t move!” Bucky shouts. He glances at it and goes pale. “Shit, okay.” Throwing his guns on the ground he starts to peel off his tac-gear before ripping the undershirt off. “Doll, I gotta cut this off you,” he mutters.

Blinking harshly, she nods. “Do what you gotta do.”

His metal hand pulls at the fabric of her gear and rips it, exposing her bleeding stomach and black sports bra. Bucky immediately presses the remnants of his shirt to the wound, “I’m sorry Y/N.”

Barely opening her eyes, she looks at him an winces. “It’s okay Bucky.” Her eyes fall to his bare torso and she gasps. “Bucky.”

“Yeah?”

“L-look,” she hisses when he presses down a bit harder, “at your stomach.”

“Doll I don’t see how that is going to he-”

“Please.”

Reluctantly, Bucky glances down at his exposed stomach and his eyes go wide. “Let’s get you on the jet.”

Loud footsteps ring as he goes to pick Y/N up. Without thinking much he reaches for his rifle and points at the doorway. “Woah! It’s just me Buck,” Steve huffs.

“Get my stuff. I’ve got her.”

Steve pales. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“If we get to the jet in time.”

Steve’s eyes blow when he sees the flowers on Bucky’s stomach. “Buck.”

“I know. We’ve got to go Steve,” Bucky says. “She has to be okay.”

The beeping is what wakes her, not the intermittent squeezes of her hand, nor the yells of the doctors and nurses while she was transported. Even so, Y/N doesn’t open her eyes, she can tell the room is bright.

“You’re awake,” Bucky comments when he feels you squeeze his hand.

“Yeah,” Y/N mumbles. “I guess everyone knows huh?”

“Yeah, they do.”

“I’m sorry we found out like that,” she says.

“I’m sorry you were born with flowers,” Bucky mutters. “And that you have me as soulmate.”

“I’d argue with you, but I don’t have the energy,” turning her head Y/N opens her eyes a bit. “Raincheck?”

“Sure.”

“Bucky?”

“Huh?”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since you got here,” he looks down, “which is about three days.”

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” he laughs. “So do you by the way.”

Y/N glares at but it doesn’t hold any fire. As soon as she starts to laugh, she winces, the muscles in her abdomen protesting their use. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry,” he replies. “Raincheck?”

“Sure.”

It had been a month, and while Y/N was still sore when she moved the wrong way, she was healed from the gunshot almost completely. Much to her dismay however, she still wasn’t cleared for active duty. She was cleared for activity though, which made her days much harder.

“You know,” Bucky says from the doorway into the gym, “you shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Bucky, I’m bored out of my mind!”

“And you were shot!”

“A month ago!” Y/N yells.

“And you still wince when you twist the wrong way,” he points out.

“Maybe I’m just getting old,” you tease.

“I’m old,” Bucky argues, “you’re still recovering.”

“I need to do something Buck. I’m losing my mind here while you all go on missions and leave the fucking compound.”

“Why don’t we go on a date? I can take you to that Italian place Tony raves about.”

“Would you?”

“Yeah. We’ll call, make a reservation and everything.”

Less than twenty-four hours later, Y/N stands in front of her mirror, Pepper behind her, and can’t help but question her choice. “Are you sure this is fancy enough?”

“It’s fine. The place might be fancy but isn’t _that_ fancy. This will fine.”

“What’s Bucky wearing?”

“Something that will match.”

“That’s helpful.”

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Pepper says smiling. “It’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

Despite knowing that everything will be fine, Y/N can’t help but feel nervous. It was her fist date in a long time, not to mention her first date with her soulmate. The added pressure for it to be perfect is almost too much. “He won’t care,” Pepper says, interrupting her thoughts.

“What?”

“He won’t care if it’s perfect or not, all Bucky is going to care about is that you’re there with him.”

“I know, but I still want it to be perfect.”

Pepper shakes her head, already exhausted with Y/N. “Are you always like this?”

“Always like what?”

“A worry wort, a person that is constantly overthinking things, you name it.”

“I take offence to that.”

“Good,” Pepper snarks. “Now get your ass downstairs and meet your man.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am.”

Y/N smirks. “Yes sir,” she says, mock saluting her.

“I’m going to let you fend for yourself next time.”

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Y/N that the minute her and Bucky stepped into the upscale Italian joint, she froze up. Truth be told, she wanted to freeze too. It was far fancier than Pepper had led her to believe. As much as she appreciated the effort, she knew both her and Bucky would bee more comfortable in a hole-in-the-wall pizza place.

“Reservation?” The hostess asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, “should be under Barnes.” She checks over her list and smiles. “Right this way.”

Stiffly, Y/N and Bucky follow the hostess. “A server will be by shortly.”

“Thank you,” Y/N mutters before pulling out her chair, seconds before Bucky’s hand reaches out to just that.

“I was going to do that,” Bucky says under his breath. Y/N’s shoulders droop, the thought not crossing her mind.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so used to getting my own chair,” she smiles. “Next time?”

“Thank you.”

Glancing at the menu, Y/N sighs. “Um, Buck, can you read this?” He furrows his eyebrows before opening his own menu.

“Oh,” he says. “Is this all in Italian?”

“I think so,” she replies, staring blankly at the words she can’t read. “Do you know Italian?”

“Wasn’t one of the languages Hydra thought I needed to know unfortunately.”

“There’s not even any pictures so we can go off that.”

“Nope,” he mumbles. “It seems similar enough to Spanish though, maybe that will help?”

“Right,” she mutters. “Oh! I recognize spaghetti.”

“Cinque ziti di formaggio looks like five something ziti,” Bucky says.

“Five cheese ziti. I love that,” she replies. “Ravioli al formaggio is probably cheese ravioli and ravioli di carne is most likely meat.”

“Makes sense.”

“So, what are getting?”

“Probably just the spaghetti, with meatballs of course. You?”

“Of course. I’ll probably get the cheese ravioli, it’s simple.”

Minutes after the food is set in front of their faces, she hears the whispers. She knows Bucky is trying to ignore them, but since he can hear them clearly, it’s hard. “Bucky, we can leave.”

“No, I want you enjoy your dinner.”

“I won’t enjoy it if you’re miserable.”

“I’m fine Y/N.”

“You are not. You can hear every words they’re saying, and it bothers you.”

“I’m used to it Y/N.”

“You shouldn’t have to be!” She knows not staying as quiet as Bucky would like but it’s far quieter than she wants to be.

“Do you need anything else?” The waitress is kind but even she can feel the tension rolling off Bucky.

“Some more water would be lovely,” Y/N replies. 

“Y/N, just leave it.”

“What is that man saying Bucky?” She can see the man eyeing him, whispering loudly to his wife across the table.

“Nothing that isn’t true.”

“What is he saying?”

Bucky sighs, shoulders dropping in defeat. “That I’m a killer.”

Without missing a beat, she stands, Bucky trying to grab her, frantically whispering for her to sit down. “I will not sit down!”

“Y/N, please.”

“No,” she states. Approaching the table, she squares her shoulders. “Do you have a problem Sir?”

“Yes, I do,” he says. “That man is a murder and he’s sitting in a nice restaurant!”

“That man,” she starts quietly, “is the longest serving prisoner of war in history. He has been through things that you wouldn’t dream up in your worst nightmares. And in case you’ve forgotten, he’s been acquitted.”

“He’s a killer!” The man’s wife has the decency to look uncomfortable, but not enough to make her say anything. “He deserves to be locked up!”

“He deserves the same respect you give to any veteran.”

“Most veterans aren’t murder’s,” the man argues.

“What do you think happens in a war! People die! People get killed! Soldiers kill! He didn’t have a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice!”

“No, they don’t. And I pity that you can’t understand that. I pity your wife that she has to live with such an unsympathetic and nonunderstanding person.”

“You both deserve to go to hell,” the man spits.

“Perhaps,” Y/N replies smiling. “But we’ll see you there.”

“How was it?” Natasha asks. Y/N doesn’t get the chance to reply before Bucky is racing off without so much as a goodnight. “That bad?”

“It wasn’t terrible. The food was amazing. People are just asshats.”

“What happened solnyshko?”

“I may have gotten into it with a man over Bucky and now he’s embarrassed.”

“Go to him,” Nat says.

Y/N doesn’t argue with her, walking briskly to Bucky’s door. Tentatively, she knocks. “Bucky? Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Pushing open the door she sees him hunched over himself on the bed. “Why did you do it?” Bucky asks.

“Do what?”

“Stand up for me.”

“Because you deserve someone who does. That man had no reason to hate you so strongly.”

“He was right.”

“He wasn’t.”

“Yes, Y/N! He was!” She’s never heard Bucky yell before, and no matter how much she doesn’t want to admit it, it surprises her.

“Why are you so hell bent on thinking the worst of yourself! Can’t you see that you aren’t the monster in this!”

“I am a monster!”

“You were a VICTIM!” Y/N’s breaths come in shallow pants. “Why can’t you accept that who you see in the mirror is not what I see?”

“What do you see?”

“I see someone with a kind heart,” she steps closer. “I see someone who was forced to become a fighter instead of a protector. I see someone who had their goodness exploited,” Y/N whispers, brushing her hand over his shoulder. “I see someone who was broken and is still in the process of gluing themselves back together.”

Leaning forward, Bucky buries his face in her stomach, arms circling around her tightly. She can feel him crying more so than hear him; can feel the dampness starting to form on her clothes. Her hands find his hair, running smoothly through it as she lets him sob.

“It’s okay,” she mutters. “I’ve got you.”

The slight tightening of Bucky’s arms is what wakes Y/N first; his whimpers are what keeps her awake. She thought the nightmares were getting better, but it must’ve been the incident that brought memories back.

“Bucky, wake up.”

“No,” he mumbles, eyebrows furrowing. “Stop.”

“Bucky!” Y/N says, combing her fingers through his hair. “Shh, it’s just a nightmare. It’s not real.”

“Please!” He screams this time, his arms tightening almost painfully. She can feel the dampness starting to accumulate on his shirt.

Bucky shoots up, bringing her with him when does and looks around, panicked. As soon as he realizes he’s holding her, he runs. Y/N’s heart breaks as she looks at him curled in a ball, back against the wall. “Bucky?”

“Please don’t hurt me.” Ver seldom does he ever get nightmares he can’t come out of, but it seems this is one of them. Slowly, a single tear rolls down her face.

“I’m not going to hurt you Bucky.”

“Everyone hurts me.”

Approaching him slowing, hands help up in surrender, Y/N crouches down to his level. “I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help you.”

“They all want to _help_ me.”

“No one here will hurt you,” she tries to reassure. “Do you think you could get into the tub, take a bath?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to give you clean clothes and if you’re all sweaty, they won’t be clean,” Y/N explains.

“Will you be there?”

“Only if you want me to be,” she says. “Would you like some water?”

He doesn’t answer, only stares blankly at her. Her heart sinks. He _can’t_ answer, has been trained to never give in to a request, not one that pertains to him. “You can speak freely here Bucky. I won’t hurt you.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise I won’t ever hurt you. Now would you like some water?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’m going to go get you some water, will you get into the bath for me?” He nods, almost not enough for Y/N see.

She sees Steve in the hall, already making his way to Bucky’s room. “What happened?” Steve asks.

“He had a nightmare. I’m getting him some water.”

“Should I go in?”

“No, he’s,” another solitary tear escapes. “He’s didn’t come out of it. He’s still there Steve. He won’t know you.”

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“So am I.”

Sweat dripped down her face as she crouched down on the mat. It’s the fourth time Natasha had knocked her on her ass, something she isn’t proud of at all. “You’re distracted solnyshko.”

“No shit,” she gasps.

“Just stating the obvious.”

“You’re a suka sometimes, you that?”

“Only when I need to be,” Nat says. “But really, what’s going on?”

“Ever since we went on our date, the nightmares have come back with a vengeance. Most nights I have to wake him up, and when I do, he’s almost always still there. He’s Bucky, from the early days, when he was first captured.”

“You’re tired solnyshko, you need to rest. No amount of training is going to help you right now.”

“I need to stay in shape, I need to keep up with my routine.”

“You need to sleep. Alone,” Nat replies, voice holding a finality even Y/N doesn’t feel like challenging at the moment.

“Fine.”

“Good,” she nods. “I’ll wake you up in three hours.”

Bucky knew he was dragging you through the mud, keeping you from what you needed. He didn’t know how to stop. The incident at the restaurant affected him for than he cared to admit. Old memories, old nightmares he lived through keep coming back. Sleep just makes it easier for them slip through.

“Barnes, we need to talk,” Natasha says from the doorway.

“What happened.”

“Y/N’s distracted, worried about you.”

“What do you want me do Nat! I can’t just turn the nightmares off!” She levels him with a scalding stare.

“That’s not what a meant and you know it. I think you need to start talking to someone again.”

“I don’t need to go to another goddamn therapist Natasha. I just need to sleep.”

“Even if you don’t do it for you, do it for her.”

Bucky held Y/N hand tightly as he stared down the outside of the intimidating building. He knew Nat was right. He needed to do this; it doesn’t mean he wants to. “You can do this James,” Y/N reassures.

“I hope so.”

“I’ll go with you if you want.”

“It’s just, it’s been so long since I needed to come it feels daunting.”

“I know.”

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too.”

Without warning he turns and grabs her face, slamming his lips against her in a needy and emotional kiss. Y/N brings her arms slowly around his neck, pulling him down to her. The pads of his fingers trail down her neck, over her arms and find themselves stopping at her waist. It’s there, in the daunting therapist’s parking lot that the two of them realize that they need each other; more than they will ever admit.

_Two Years Later_

His hands roamed her back with practiced ease, teasing the buttons of her dress just enough to drive Y/N crazy. Her own hands found their way to his shoulders, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

“Stop teasing me James,” Y/N moans, his hand closing over her knee and pulling it over his hip, grinding against her.

“You first,” he groans.

“Fine,” she grumbles. With equally as practiced hands, she slips the jacket off his shoulders, the buttons of his shirt soon being torn open and discarded without care.

“That shirt was expensive doll,” he mutters, lips finding the sweet spot on her neck.

“I don’t care.”

“I don’t either,” he moans. The buttons of her dress are carefully undone, as much as Bucky wants to feel her skin, even he doesn’t want to feel her wrath. The fabric the dress pools at her feet, leaving her almost bare before him.

“You’re over dressed,” Y/N mutters, fingers closing over the button of his pants.

“You aren’t,” Bucky says appreciatively, eyeing the swells of her exposed breasts, the tiny lace number she says is a bra doing nothing to hide the peaks forming.

“You gonna touch?”

“Fuck yes,” he groans before his fingers are rolling the nubs between them.

“You guys could at least wait until the honeymoon!” Natasha calls through the closed door, both Y/N and Bucky’s faces burning.

“Ready to leave yet Mrs. Barnes?”

“We’re finishing this first,” Y/N replies. “Everyone will just have to wait; I need to fuck my husband.”

His fingers trace the flowers on her shoulder lovingly. “I still love these you know,” he says.

“And I do too. I’ll always love them.”

“Even when you’re old a grey?”

“Even when I’m old and grey.”

They don’t care about the groans of protest from Natasha from the other side of the door as Bucky seals his lips against Y/N’s again, pressing her bare back against the wall.

Everyone waits as Natasha returns. “The newlyweds started the honeymoon early.” The collective groan drowns out the loud moan coming from down the hall.


End file.
